


Never Can Beat You

by NikaPero



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Love-tune, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Birthday Sakuma Daisuke, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaPero/pseuds/NikaPero
Summary: Abe Ryohei memberinya waktu 5 tahun. Tapi tidak pernah sekali pun Yasui memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya dalam hidup seorang Iwamoto Hikaru.





	Never Can Beat You

Yasui sedikit tersentak ketika Ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Namun tentu saja dengan cepat kembali berpura-pura tertidur ketika suara langkah kaki halus yang Ia kenal lebih dari siapapun terdengar setelahnya. 

“Hei, aku pulang.” Suara husky itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tepukan pelan pada punggungnya. Suara yang sudah lebih dari 5 tahun mengisi kesehariannya. Suara milik seorang pria tinggi jangkung bernama Iwamoto Hikaru.

“Aku pikir kau tidak akan pulang hari ini.” Katanya tanpa membalik badan. Dirinya sendiri pun dapat merasakan keragu-raguan dalam kalimatnya.

“Tidak, besok.” Ada jeda yang cukup panjang setelahnya. “Aku tidak akan pulang besok.”

Juga hari-hari setelah besok. Setiap hari. Yasui menambahkan dalam hati.

Yasui beranjak bangun dari tidurnya. “Kau sudah makan?” Tanyanya seraya menatap wajah Hikaru untuk yang pertama kalinya dihari ini. Tadi pagi kekasihnya itu berangkat sangat awal bahkan sebelum Ia bangun. Meninggalkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan ‘Maaf, ada hal yang harus aku persiapkan. Aku berangkat lebih awal.’ Yasui hampir memutar mata hanya karena mengingatnya.

“Sudah, Fukka mentraktir semua Junior yang ikut kami konser hari ini.” Jawab Hikaru sambil tersenyum dan merapikan bed hair Yasui. Lalu menepuk surai lebut itu perlahan. “Tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk makan lagi. Kau masak apa hari ini?”

Yasui tersenyum. “Apa kau akan makan apapun yang ku masak?”

“Tentu saja. Selama kau tidak menambahkan bumbu aneh apapun yang kau temukan di supermarket hari ini. Aku masih memiliki konser terakhir besok.” Dan kemudian suara tawa ringan memenuhi ruangan yang bahkan lampunya belum dinyalakan itu.

‘Dan juga hari terakhir untuk mu makan bersama ku.’

.  
.

“Hanya ini?” Tanya Hikaru sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih meneteskan air setelah mandi.

Yasui menyeringai, “Yups, bukan kah kau yang bilang akan makan apapun yang aku masak?”

“Tapi ini hanya Ramen Cup. Aku pikir kau akan memasak sesuatu karena ini hari libur mu.”

“Aku tidak sempat berbelanja.” Jawab Yasui terdengar asal sambil menaruh Ramen Cup yang baru saja matang itu di atas meja makan.  
“Hiee!.. Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?”

Yasui terdiam. “Ini dan itu. Sekarang cepatlah duduk dan makan sebelum mienya membengkak!”

Hikaru duduk dan meniupi Ramen Cupnya dalam diam. Yasui bisa melihat raut kelelahan pada wajah Hikaru yang terlihat sedikit pucat setelah mandi.  
“Bagaimana konsernya?” Tanya Yasui memecah keheningan.

“Mengagumkan. Aku melihat seseorang wanita paruh baya yang menangis ketika kami menyanyikan Snow Dream. Dia pasti sudah mengikuti Snow Man semenjak dari lama sekali.” Hikaru bercerita tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari mie yang masih mengepulkan uap itu.

Yasui tersenyum simpul. “Semuanya pasti merasa tersentuh. Bagaimana juga ini konser tour anniversary kalian yang kesepuluh.”

“Hmmm…..”

Senyum diwajah Yasui menghilang.

“Hikaru,” Entah kenapa Yasui menahan napasnya. “Besok, bisa kah kau tidak pergi?”

Hikaru terdiam. Menaruh kembali Mie di sumpit yang sudah setengah jalan menuju kemulutnya. “Tidak.” Hikaru tidak menatap wajah Yasui ketika menjawabnya. “Aku benar-benar harus pergi.” Lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Yasui mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja. “Tapi bukan kah yang lain akan ada disana. Fukka akan ada disana. Shota lalu Date dan yang lain. Harus kah kau pergi bersama mereka? Bukan kah mereka cukup untuk menggantikan mu?”

Lagi, Hikaru menghentikan makannya. Kali ini benar-benar meletakkan sumpitnya diatas Ramen Cup yang masih mengeluarkan uap didepannya. “Justru karena semuanya akan ada disana, aku juga harus pergi. Semuanya menunggu saat-saat ini, dimana setelah 10 tahun debut pun kami masih bisa terus berenam. Dan selamanya Snow Man akan selalu berenam.” Hikaru menjawab sambil menatap Yasui tepat dimatanya.

Yasui tahu arti dari ekspresi itu. Yasui tahu arti tatapan itu lebih dari sapapun. Keputusan yang tidak akan pernah berubah. Dan juga, ‘cinta’? Seketika Yasui merasa muak.  
Membuang muka, Yasui pergi kembali ke kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Meninggalkan Hikaru sendirian diruang makan. Bersama dengan Ramen Cup yang terasa hambar dilidahnya.

.  
.

Kali ini Yasui tidak tersentak ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dan tetap tidak membalikkan badannya yang tertidur membelakangi pintu masuk ketika Hikaru menepuk pundaknya pelan. Dalam hati bersumpah untuk tidak akan membalikkan badannya hingga pagi.

Hikaru merebahkan dirinya dibelakang Yasui tanpa suara. Lalu kemudian memeluk tubuh kecil Yasui dengan lembut. Yasui mungkin terlihat rapuh, tapi semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu pun Hikaru tidak pernah memandang rendah pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Orang lain mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang tubuh kecil itu bisa lakukan. Jangan pernah meremehkan Yasui karena ukuran tubuhnya atau kau akan menyesal.

“Maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Kau tahu aku harus pergi.” Hikaru menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk leher Yasui. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Shampoo yang Yasui gunakan hari ini. Aroma yang sangat Ia kenal. Yasui pasti menggunakan Shampoo miliknya lagi.

“Aku tidak peduli.” Yasui berbohong dengan suara dingin.

“Maaf.”

“Aku tidak peduli.” Masih dengan kebohongan yang sama namun dengan suara yang lebih dingin.

Hikaru menghela napas. “Jangan seperti ini. Bukan kah aku sudah memberi tahu mu, aku sudah berjanji. Pada Fukka, Ryota, Shota, Sakuma,”

“Dan Abe.” Potong Yasui.

“Ya.” Hikaru terdiam untuk beberapa saat. “Aku juga berjanji pada Ryohei.”

Yasui membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Memandang kosong kearah lemari kaca yang sudut kanannya retak. Hikaru menendangnya ketika mereka bertengkar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Yasui pikiri dia akan mati.

“Kau harusnya mengerti hal itu lebih dari siapa pun kan.”

Suara Hikaru menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ya, sejujurnya Yasui memang mengerti hal itu lebih dari siapapun. Ia telah memperhatikan Snow Man diam-diam jauh lebih lama dari siapapun. Bahkan sebelum mereka menjadi Junior yang cukup beruntung untuk dapat menarik perhatian Takizawa-kun. Yasui selalu bahagia menjadi pihak ketiga yang melihat bagaimana Snow Man berjuang, tertawa dan menangis bersama hingga sejauh ini. Dan Yasui sadar betapa egois dirinya saat ini.

“Hikaru,” Yasui akhirnya membuka mulutnya, “Apakah aku tidak cukup?”

Hikaru mengecup ringan leher Yasui. “Kau, adalah semua yang pernah aku impikan.” Lalu membalik paksa tubuh Yasui menghadapnya. Hingga akhirnya manik Carramel itu bertemu dengan Onyx miliknya sendiri. “Maaf, aku tidak cukup baik untuk menjaga mu lebih lama lagi.”

Rasa sakitnya terlalu nyata terasa di dadanya. Terus menjalar ke ujung jari-jari tangannya yang kini menggenggam erat dibalik selimut. Menggenggam sangat erat sampai-sampai Yasui tidak akan terkejut jika ia menemukan bekas kukunya besok pagi.

“Apakah, kau mencintai ku?” Bahkan Yasui sendiri pun ingin tertawa terbahak atas pertanyaan murahan yang Ia lontarkan.

Dan ketika Hikaru mengalihkan matanya dari miliknya, Yasui tahu bahwa apapun jawaban yang Hikaru ucapkan tidak lah berarti apa-apa.

Hikaru menjawab dengan kecupan ringan. Yasui tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan bahwa suatu saat nanti Ia akan mendapat ciuman yang begitu terasa hambar dibibirnya. Terlebih lagi dari seseorang yang Ia cintai selama bertahun-tahun.

Itu hanyalah sebuah kecupan sederhana. Tanpa gairah, atau bahkan tanpa perasaan jika Yasui boleh menambahkan. Yasui adalah yang pertama menarik wajahnya. Menangkup wajah maskulin Hikaru dan mengusap kedua pipinya perlahan. “Aku mengerti. Sekarang tidur lah, kau punya rencana besar besok.”

.  
.

Hikaru tidak sedikitpun melonggarkan pelukannya sepanjang malam. Memaksa Yasui untuk mendengarkan suara jantungnya yang berdegup teratur. Juga hembusan napas hangat di pucuk kepalanya. Juga aroma tubuhnya yang tercium samar dibalik aroma sabun.

Yasui tidak memejamkan matanya sedetik pun malam itu. Diam-diam berharap bahwa pagi tidak akan pernah datang.

Tapi kenyataannya Hikaru bangun bahkan ketika jam masih menunjukan pukul 04.46 AM. Yasui berpura-pura tidur ketika Hikaru terbangun. Namun Ia bisa merasakan gerakan ketika Hikaru turun dari ranjang dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Lalu tak lama kemudian Ia bisa mendengar suara lemari pakaian terbuka, juga suara semprotan minyak wangi. Dan juga bunyi pesan-pesan yang masuk di Line chat kekasihnya itu.

Hikaru kembali mengecup pucuk kepalanya sebelum meninggalkan kamar, hanya saja kali ini Hikaru berdiam lebih lama. Membuat Yasui sangat penasaran untuk membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang sedang Hikaru perhatikan dari dirinya. Hikaru mengusap pipi Yasui pelan, lalu mengecup bibirnya sesaat sebelum telfonnya berbunyi, dan dengan sedikit terburu-buru Ia meninggalkan kamar untuk menjawabnya.

Yasui membuka matanya setelah Hikaru keluar kamar. Bangkit dari kasur lalu berjalan pelan keluar, hanya untuk mendapati kekasihnya yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya dengan telefon yang terjepit diantara telinga dan pundaknya. Yasui bahkan tidak mau tahu dengan siapa Hikaru berbicara di jam seperti ini.

“Apakah aku benar-benar tidak sepenting itu hingga kau pergi bahkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal?”

Hikaru tersentak kaget mendengar suara Yasui. Mematikan telefonnya cepat sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Yasui yang berdiri bersandar pada tembok sambil menyilangkan tangan. “Aku hanya ingin kau tidur sedikit lebih lama.”

Yasui terang-terangan memutar matanya.

Pria tinggi itu melangkah masuk kembali keruang tamu tanpa peduli dengan sepatu yang telah Ia kenakan. “Maaf.” Katanya sambil mengusap pipi Yasui perlahan. “Aku pergi.” Lalu kemudian mengecup kening Yasui singkat sebelum membalik badan dan berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Dan dengan pelan pintu yang tertutup itu menelan keberadaan Hikaru.

Meninggalkan Yasui yang masih berdiri menatap kosong kearah pintu keluar yang baru saja tertutup.

.  
.

Yasui tertidur sepanjang hari setelah Hikaru pergi. Ia mematikan telefonnya dan menggulung diri dalam selimut. Dan waktu telah menunjukan pukul 11.49 PM ketika Ia membuka matanya. “11 menit lagi…” Katanya dalam hati. 11 menit lagi sebelum kalender menujukan tanggal 27 November.

Ia kemudian keluar dari gulungan selimutnya dan membuka laci di meja kecil disebelah kasurnya. Tepat disisi dimana Hikaru bisa tidur. Ia mengambil sebuah buku catatan bersampul kulit yang terlihat mahal. Buku itu bukan milik Hikaru. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Yasui membuka buku itu.

Buku itu kosong. Hikaru memberitahunya bahwa buku itu Ia beli sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Abe. Tapi Ia tidak pernah benar-benar memberikannya.

Ada satu halaman tepat ditengah-tengah buku yang Yasui tahu terselip didalamnya. Ia membuka halaman itu. Lalu mengambil foto yang tidak pernah berubah itu. Didalam foto itu, terabadikan foto gambar Hikaru yang saat itu belum menjadi kekasihnya. Duduk sambil merangkul seorang pemuda yang memakai kacamata dan menggenggam segelas bir. Abe Ryohei. Mereka berdua tersenyum sangat lebar sampai-sampai dua pasang mata itu hanya membentuk garis melengkung.

Yasui tahu mereka bahagia.

Ketika Yasui membalik foto itu, Yasui bisa melihat dua buah kalimat yang tertulis dengan tinta warna hijau. ‘27 November, Abe Ryohei’s birthday’ adalah apa yang tertulis pada kalimat pertama.

“Tanjoubi omedetou.” Suara seraknya memecah keheningan.

Dan air mata pertama menetes begitu Ia membaca kalimat berikutnya yang tertulis dibalik photo itu. “Ini tidak adil. Kau memberi ku waktu 5 tahun untuk merubah keputusannya, tapi tidak sekalipun aku memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukannya.” Dan air mata- air mata berikutnya pun mengalir tanpa henti.

“INI TIDAK ADIL!”

Yasui menangis sangat keras untuk pertama kali dihidupnya saat itu. Ia berteriak dan melempari benda apapun yang bisa masuk ke genggamannya. Dan air matanya pun tetap tidak berhenti mengalir bahkan setelah Ia tertidur karena kelelahan. Meninggalkan secarik foto yang kini basah dan kusam karena air mata jatuh kelantai begitu saja.

’27 November, Abe Ryohei’s birthday. 27 November, Abe Ryohei’s death.’

.  
.  
Yasui terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa ketika Ia mendengar pintu apartemennya digedor dengan sangat keras. Yasui mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi ketika suara gedoran itu semakin menjadi-jadi, Yasui pun menyerah dan bangkit dari kasur. Berjalan asal diatas pecahan vas bunga yang Ia banting semalam. Bahkan tanpa bercermin pun Yasui bisa tahu betapa mengerikannya kondisi wajahnya saat ini.

Ia bisa mendengar suara beberapa orang yang memanggil-manggil namanya ketika Ia semakin mendekati pintu. Sanada, Hagiya, dan Myuto yang berteriak lebih kencang daripada siapapun.

Ketika Ia membuka pintu, Hagiya & Sanada melihat kearahnya seolah-olah Ia memiliki dua kepala. Lalu sedetik kemudian Myuto memeluknya erat. Sangat erat sampai-sampai Yasui merasa sulit untuk bernapas. Dan kemudian Yasui bisa mendengar suara isakan Myuto di pundaknya. Dan disaat itu lah Yasui menyadari bahwa Sanada & Hagiya sedang mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak menangis.

“Kau sudah mendengarnya?” Myuto bertanya tanpa sedikit pun melonggarkan pelukannya.

Yasui tersenyum miris. “Hikaru sudah memberitahuku jauh sebelumnya. 5 Tahun yang lalu. Tepat 1 tahun setelah kematian Abe. Dia memberitahu ku semua rencananya.”  
Myuto terisak semakin keras. Begitu juga Hagiya yang tidak lagi bisa menahan tangisnya.

“Hikaru, menceritakan semuanya pada ku. Semua janji dan rencana mereka. Aku bahkan tahu darimana Fukka bisa mendapat racun yang cukup kuat untuk bisa membunuh mereka berlima hanya dengan sekali teguk.” Entah kenapa Yasui mengatakan semuanya.

“Fukazawa, Miyadate, Watanabe, Sakuma, dan, Hikaru. Mereka semua sepakat untuk menyusul Abe dimanapun dia berada sekarang. Dan tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghentikan mereka. Maaf. Maafkan aku.” Yasui tidak menangis. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang tersisa pada dirinya.

Yasui bisa merasakan air mata Myuto yang terasa hangat dipundaknya. “Mereka berencana melakukannya di apartemen Miyadate & Watanabe, tepat 10 menit sebelum tangga 27 November sehingga mereka bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun tepat waktu dan secara langsung pada Abe.”

Myuto memeluknya semakin erat. “Sudah cukup, kau tidak perlu meneruskannya.” Suara Myuto terdengar sangat serak ditelinganya. Hagiya telah berdiri memunggunginya, punggungnya bergetar dengan hebat. Sedangkan Sanada masih menunduk menatap sepatunya, menutupi wajahnya dengan poni tebal miliknya.

Myuto menyuruhnya untuk diam, tapi entah kenapa Yasui mendapati dirinya sendiri tidak bisa berhenti bicara.  
“Snow Man adalah enam orang. Dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa memutuskan ikatan yang kami punya. Termasuk kematian sekalipun. Hikaru selalu mengatakannya pada ku. Hanya untuk mengingatkanku betapa bodoh dirinya.”

Tiba-tiba Yasui merasakan kakinya melemas. Tapi pelukan erat Myuto menahannya untuk tidak terjatuh kelantai. Yasui tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakinya lagi.

“Myu… Hagi-chan, Sanapi…” Suara Yasui terdengar lirih. “Sudah kah kalian mengucapkan selamat pada Abe-chan?” Sebelum kemudian pingsan dipelukan Myuto.

 

\--DONE BUT NOT COMPLITE YET--

**Author's Note:**

> Ups ~ Maafkan saya yang seenak jidat ngepublish fanfic jahat macem ini di hari ulang tahun Sakkun. Sakkun gomen ne.. Happy Birthday my bouching ball. Wishing you all the best and may all of your wishes come true. I'll always support you from here.
> 
> Dan terima kasih semua yang udah bacaaa.... *peluk satu-satu*  
> Maaf kalo cerita ini kurang make sense karena emang dasarnya ini bukan One Shoot yang bisa berdiri sendiri(?). Jadi ceritanya cerita ini akan jadi sebuah One Shoot series yang setiap chapternya akan ngebahas tentang *ehem* "kepergian" Abe-chan dari sudut pandang lima member Snow Man yang lain. Dan baru lah nanti di chap ke enam akan diceritakan semua kejelasannya dari sudut pandang Abe-chan ~
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih udah bacaaaa ~


End file.
